character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Godzilla (Fanon)/Omniversia999
"You, humans. I was once the last of my kind, and then you turned me into the first with that ACCURSED bomb of yours on the city of Hiroshima. I waged war on the your kind, but should I? Should I? I did, but at what cost? The planet? The Sun? The entire solar system? Maybe it is time that I leave this wasteland once and for all. The greater cosmos awaits for the arrival of the King of Monsters, and a brand new chapter is being written in my life's story. I'm so sorry for what I did, if only I had stopped with my pointless rampage when I had the chance to do so." '-- Godzilla' Summary Godzilla is the big bad King of Monsters himself, but, he wasn't always the scary giant you know and love. Originally, he was but the last member of a mindless species of dinosaur known as a Godzillasaurus, until the fateful day that the United States came in and bombed Hiroshima, mutating him, and giving him new feelings. One of which, was rage. Thus the King of Monsters began his first rampage on Tokyo. The scientists then invented their first anti-Godzilla weapon: the Oxygen Destroyer. But the weapon failed, enhancing his abilities even further. With new abilities at his disposal, he continued his rampage, even running into fellow kaiju, growing stronger every day with every monster defeated and every new ability mastered. One day, he let out the full extent of his power, and a huge chunk of the Oort Cloud, as well as the Sun and planets Uranus and Neptune, were destroyed. The King of Monsters finally realized why they deemed him a threat. He began to feel guilt for what he had done. The Earth was mostly destroyed, and he stood on what little remained of it, which wasn't much. After a quick lecture on the dead Earth with human speech (a trait in which he learned from a psychic girl), the King of Monsters abandoned the remains of the Solar System for good. He now wanders the universe, from galaxy to galaxy, battling monsters and entire civilizations while trying to master a time machine to prevent the bomb from going off so he can see a new Earth grow and mature with humanity as its captain and him to protect them without their notice. Statistics Tier: 9-A | 8-C, 8-B via atomic breath | 7-B, likely High 7-A | 4-B | At least 3-B Name: Godzilla Gender: Male Age: 98 at the time of the Solar System's Destruction Classification: Kaiju, King of Kaiju, King of Monsters, Destroyer of Worlds Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses | All previous abilities amplified, plus Radiation Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Breath Attack, Radioactivity, and Immortality (Type 1) | All previous abilities amplified, plus Aura, Skilled Combat, Explosion Manipulation, Regeneration (High-Low), Elemental Manipulation, Weapon Mastery, and resistance to extreme temperatures | All previous abilities amplified, plus Plant Manipulation, Telepathy, Soul Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Damaku, Regeneration (High to Low-Godly), Acid Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Black Hole Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Time Paradox Immunity, and Power Nullificaiton | All previous abilities amplified, plus Cosmic Awareness, Chaos Inducement, Self Destruction and immunity to Suicidal Attacks, Duplication, Petrification, Transmutation, Time Travel, Spacial Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Power Nullification, Sealing, BFR and Species Alteration Attack Potency: Room Level (Superior to a T-Rex) | Building Level (Capable of damaging buildings by walking into them), City Block Level via atomic breath | City Level, likely Mountain Level (Fought with foes King Ghidorah, Billoante, and Rodan) | Solar System Level (Nearly destroyed the entire Solar System, save for a few chunks of the Earth and a few lucky planets out there, effectively causing the End Time) | At least Multi-Galaxy Level (At full power and range, Godzilla's atomic breath can destroy millions of galaxies in a single shot) Speed: Athletic Human | Superhuman due to size | Subsonic (Can keep up with other kaiju such as King Ghidorah and Rodan) | MFTL+ (Left the Solar System in the course of a few seconds) | MFTL+ (Much faster than before) Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Class G (damaged a bridge) | Class T (comparable to other kaiju like King Ghidorah and Billoante) | Class Y (Punched Venus away in anger) | Galactic Striking Strength: Room Class | Building Class | City Class | Solar System Class | Multi-Galaxy Class Durability: At least Room Level, likely Town Level (survived the Hiroshima bomb) | At least Building Level, likely Town Level | City Level (Capable of tanking King Ghidorah's lightning attacks, Biollante's plant abilities, and Rodan's ramming attack) | Solar System Level (Godzilla tanked his own Solar System-destroying attack) | Multi-Galaxy Level Stamina: Superhuman as Godzillasaurus, High from Godzilla (1954) to Pre-Destruction | Very High for Post-Destruction Range: 'Standard Melee Range | Hundreds of Meters | Kilometers in melee range, Hundreds of kilometers via atomic breth | Interplanetary | Intergalactic '''Standard Equipment: '''None Notable 'Intelligence: Non-Sentient as Godzillasaurus, Average up to Pre-Destruction, Genius at Post-Destruction 100,000 Years+ Weaknesses: Standard Weaknesses | None notable | Manmade-electricity, destroying the second brain would paralyze him | None notable (Overcame his previous weaknesses with great ease) | Overwhelmed with guilt and stress Key: Godzillasaurus | Godzilla (Original) | Golden Age of Kaiju | Pre-Destruction and End Time of Solar System | Post-Destruction (100,000 Years) Category:Omniversia999 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3